


Doctor Daddy

by GrimTamlain



Series: Open Heart: Doctor Caylinn Darling [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light BDSM, Mentor/Protégé, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimTamlain/pseuds/GrimTamlain
Summary: One-shot.“Anything you want to tell me?”She turned, smiling sweetly up at him, her voice dropping into the husky rasp it did when she was this close to him, as she said, innocently, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Da—Ethan.”She flushed a brilliant shade of red at her slip of the tongue, and she was mortified to realize that he had caught it. He looked down at her, his eyebrows lifted, before they drew together as his pupils dilated. His lips twitched up into a smirk, and he crowded her against the wall, leaning down to whisper hotly in her ear, “Little girls that don’t listen, get punished.”
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart: Doctor Caylinn Darling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939489
Kudos: 13





	Doctor Daddy

“ _Rookie._ ”

Caylinn looked up and saw Ethan Ramsey glowering at her, eyes narrowed, as she walked up the hall. At first, she was confused, cocking her head to the side—and then it dawned on her. _Gwyneth Monroe_. When she sidled up beside Ethan, shoulder brushing his arm—he had to be part giraffe with how tall he is—he unfolded his arms, placing his hands on his hips instead. “Anything you want to tell me?”

She turned, smiling sweetly up at him, her voice dropping into the husky rasp it did when she was this close to him, as she said, innocently, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Da— _Ethan_.”

She flushed a brilliant shade of red at her slip of the tongue, and she was mortified to realize that he had caught it. He looked down at her, his eyebrows lifted, before they drew together as his pupils dilated. His lips twitched up into a smirk, and he crowded her against the wall, leaning down to whisper hotly in her ear, “Little girls that don’t listen, get _punished_.”

The high-pitched moan that tore from her throat was far more mortifying, but when Ethan let out a small growl, it sent heat scorching through her. This was wrong, if only for the fact that this was a disagreement about how things should go with work, not at something silly she did in a scene.

“You’re not mad at me?” Her voice was tiny, her fingers twitching as she refused to meet his gaze.

He huffed out a breath, amused. “I’m not thrilled that you went behind my back, but no. I’m not mad at you, Cayl.” The nickname that only he used was a sure indicator that the fall into this scene was purely based on her almost slip-up of calling him ‘Daddy’ at work, and nothing to do with their professional disagreement. She relaxed, reaching up to rest her hands against his belt. She finally glanced up, meeting his gaze, her own eyes showing the same desire he felt, and she lifted her chin, baring her throat to him. He tore himself away from crowding her against the wall, needing to put the distance between them, because, even though they had settled on an agreement of this dominant-submissive relationship, he was still her superior at work, and, right now, they had a patient.

He gazed at her, taking in how beautiful she was, how debauched she looked just from him being so close to her; he knew that their relationship was the first time she had ever partook in proclivities like his, but she took to it perfectly. _She_ was perfect.

“Doctor Darling,” he murmured, watching her snap out of the subspace she was falling into. It was so easy to trigger her in and out of it, like flipping a switch. He wondered if he could pull her out in the middle of a full immersion—he shook his head, smiling ruefully to himself: like he would ever want to pull her from something that made her _his_. He watched as her gaze sharpened, the daze that subspace glazed over them melting away. She frowned up at him, unsure, causing him to smile gently. “We’ll pick this up after we meet with the patient.”

*

He led her into his office, closing and locking the door, moving swiftly to close the curtains so that no one could see in. She stood in the middle of the office, hands clasped behind her back, head down, her red hair spilling out around her shoulders and falling to cover her face. It was this exact pose, when he had yelled at her for the first-time last year, that made him realize she would be good for this type of relationship. When he had kissed her the first time, this was the pose she was using.

[ _She had come to him to tell him about Mrs. Martinez, adopting this pose naturally. He had thrown himself out of his chair, strode across the room, gripped her hair at the back of her head with one hand—pulling her head back to look up at him—the other wrapping lightly around her throat. She had let out a soft sigh at the way he had held her, and he knew, in that moment, that she would benefit from this as much as he would._

 _She had looked at him with such trust, her eyes shining with tears, and she licked her dry lips, stuttering out the next words that completely altered their professional relationship, corrupting it completely, “_ Punish me. _”_

_“Is that what you want?” He had asked: he needed to be sure; this wasn’t something small, there was major consent involved._

_“Yes,_ Daddy _.”_

_And something snapped in him. When he captured her lips, it wasn’t sweet, or gentle—it was violent and brutal, teeming with pent up need and want. She mewled into his mouth, just as needy, just as desperate as him, her hands having moved from her lower back to grip his waist, pulling herself as close to him as possible. The primal side of him, the side that he kept locked up, was free from its cage: Caylinn had unlocked that cell with such ease, opening her arms wide and greeting the beast without fear._

_He fumbled with his belt, ripping it from his belt hoops, and held it up to her as he pulled away, his eyebrow lifted in a question. She smiled sweetly at him, lifting her hands to him, fingers bent towards her palms, wrists together, and waited, patiently. He grinned, wrapping the belt around her wrists, buckling it before making sure that it was loose enough, making sure that, if they needed to, it could be removed quickly. He looked her over, taking in the blush that crossed her cheeks, the way she panted, her chest rising and falling; he glanced down her bare legs, the shame he had felt for wanting to pin her beneath him and fuck her when she had bent over to pick up a dropped pen, her ass full and plump, the fabric of her fitted skirt stretching over her globes, had disappeared instantly._

_He gestured to his desk, walking towards it, his hand still holding the belt that bound her hands together, dragging her with him, until he sat in his chair, her standing in front of him, her entire body twitching as she waited. “Turn around,” he rumbled, holding his breath when she complied. He wished in that moment that he had had her take her white coat off, but when she bent over his desk, her ass on display for him, his thoughts scattered. He reached out and palmed her ass, groaning once his skin met the firmness before him._

_She looked at him over her shoulder, her blush having deepened, her eyes taking on the dazed glaze of subspace—Ethan felt a little light-headed as all the blood drained towards his straining cock. And then she whimpered, pushing back against his hand, whispering, “Please?”_

_“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he breathed, sliding his hand down her ass and pushing her skirt up so that it pooled around her hips. He sucked a breath in harshly, hissing, “_ Caylinn _.”_

 _When he had pushed her skirt up, instead of a pair of lacy panties like he was expecting, she was wearing nothing—what he gazed at right now was a completely unwrapped present, and his mouth watered, wanting nothing more than to devour her. But that’s not what she wanted right now, not what she_ needed _._

_He gripped her ass in his hands, rubbing her skin, wondering how far he could take this. He nearly lost himself right then when he saw the moisture start building in her slit, wanting nothing more than to lick a stripe up her center—he shook his head, clearing the thought. Then he spanked her. She let out a gasp as his hand struck her flesh, and she pushed back against him, a low whine leaving her, long and desperate. He struck her ass again and again and again, until her flesh was red and marked by his large hands. She was drenched, her slick sliding down her thighs; she was panting, whimpers ripped from her on every exhale—Ethan wondered if her skin was going to bruise in the shape of his hands._

_“Daddy?” Her voice was hoarse—he wondered, in a horrified part of his brain, how loud they had been: he hadn’t heard anything but her pleading and the rushing of blood in his ears, but he didn’t know if they had ever really been quiet. His gaze met hers, over her shoulder, and he swallowed around the need that he had._

_“Is that what you needed, sweetheart?” He had asked her, his voice thick with his desire, feeling his cock straining against his slacks. He slid his hands down her ass, to allow his fingers to tease gently at her slick folds, wanting nothing more than to plunge into her._

_She mewled at his touch, spreading her legs wider, and he sucked in his breath. She was so_ receptive _, and she leaned up on her elbows, twisting her upper body to look back at him, showing a slight insight into how flexible she was. She dropped her gaze so that she wasn’t making direct eye contact with him, and murmured a small, “Thank you, Daddy.”_

_He smiled at her, inclining his head to her, and removed his hand from her, pushing his chair back away from her. The panic that shot across her face stilled him instantly, and he watched her struggle to school the rejection she felt._

_“Use your words, Rookie,” he said, gently. She flushed a deeper red at the nickname, lifting off the desk and turning around, keeping eye contact with him. She sat on the edge of his desk, her foot snagging a part of his chair and sliding him back towards her. When he was close enough, seated between her thighs, she lifted her arms and wrapped her bound hands around his neck, looking down at him with heat in her eyes._

_“Touch me,” she whispered. He instantly stood up, causing panic and mortification to flash through her, but he just worked at unfastening his slacks so that he could pull his cock out, thrusting into his hand a couple times before he unhooked her arms from his neck and laid her back on the desk, lifting her thighs so that she could place her feet on the edge of the desk, and then he sat back down, looking at the feast in front of him. She tried to push her knees together, but he reached out and slapped her thigh, not hard—just enough to give a warning—and she spread her legs again. He leaned forward, hesitantly, licking a soft line up her folds—that time she made a strangled cry, and his gaze shot sharply to her face, then to the door, relieved that it was locked._

_“You’ve been such a good girl, sweetheart,” he murmured, pressing his lips against her thigh, delightfully close to her center, causing her to let out a full body shiver. “I want to hear you, but not here. Be good and stay quiet, and you’ll get a reward.”_

_Her eyes lit up with that, and she nodded, shifting her hips so that she could spread her legs wider for him. He inhaled sharply, then leaned in, connecting his mouth to her dripping center. He groaned at the taste of her—sweet, with a hint of bitter—a taste that matched her completely, complimenting her fiery personality. As he sucked her clit into his mouth, he wrapped his left hand around his shaft, and stroked in time with the flicks of his tongue, reveling in the way she started coming apart because of him. He glanced up at her, seeing her teeth biting into her bottom lip to stifle the aborted whimpers she was making, her eyes closed, eyebrows drawn together in a silent plea. He gripped his cock harshly at the base, staving off the orgasm that was arriving far too quickly, and let go, reaching up to circle his fingers at her entrance, coating the digits in her slick before thrusting them inside her. Her back arched beautifully, choking on her moan and then she was moving against him, fucking herself on his fingers—his breathing was ragged as he watched, standing up so that he could lean over her, hand resting by her chest, angling his hand just so—_

_“Daddy!” She cried out, clenching around his fingers as she came, unable to mute her moan, so he dove forward and captured her lips with his, cutting off her noises, as he continued to finger her, forcing her through a second orgasm before her first even finished. She was a trembling mess by the time he pulled back from her, shoving his pants down just far enough before running the tip of his cock across her soaked entrance._

_“I need to feel you,” he rasped, harshly, dipping the tip in just a bit, before sliding it up and down her folds. “Even just for a moment.” He looked up into her eyes, having torn his gaze away from the sight of her slick coating his cock, and saw her nod, her eyes showing how desperate she was for him._

_He growled, low in his throat, as he slid his cock inside her, cursing at just how_ tight _she was. He slid slowly into her, his hand gripping her thigh hard enough to leave bruises, feeling strung-out, watched as she thrashed her head side to side as she fell apart on his cock. Watching that, his body jerked, thrusting hard into her, until he bottomed out. Her walls fluttered around him, and then she was clenching around him, tighter than ever, and he tried desperately to suck in air, trying to calm himself down._

_He slid back out, slower than he had entered, not wanting this to end but needing her to stop him—if she didn’t he was going to lose himself in her. He had never once grown attached to a submissive, never wanted long-term with any of them—but Caylinn, his Rookie, he had fallen for her wit and her feisty passion, her coming to him to be dominated was just icing on the cake. He just wanted a taste of her before she left his office, before she closed herself off from him. “Tell me to stop, Cayl. You have to tell me to stop.”_

_She shook her head, lifting her arms and wrapping her bound wrists around his neck, pulling him towards her. “I want this, Ethan. I want_ you _.” He reached behind his head and pulled the belt from her wrists, freeing her, and she immediately reached between them and gripped him firmly in her hands. He groaned, and let her lead him, pressing his tip against her core again. “Fuck me, please. Daddy, please.”_

_And then he thrust into her, hard and deep, feeling her entire body shudder against him; her hands slid under his shirt, her nails biting into the skin of his back, marking him just as his hands marked her thighs with hand-shaped bruises. She moved with him, using her feet on the desk as leverage to help her move against him. He looked down at where they connected, watching as his thick cock moved in and out of her, feeling his balls tighten, so close._

_“You take me so well, sweetheart,” he growled, pride swelling his chest as he heard the whine she let loose. “I knew you could, such a good girl for Daddy.”_

_She gasped for air as she clenched around him, on the edge of her own orgasm, her walls tightening and loosening, spasming around him, sucking him in even deeper. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around her throat, squeezing against her pulse points, choking off her sob as she came, drenching his cock, soaking him completely as she squirted. His hips stuttered, shuddering against her as he followed her, her body milking him._

_When he finally caught his breath, when his vision came back, he was resting heavily on his hands, palms planted on the desk by her hips, his own pressed tightly against her core, his cock nestled deep inside her, his sperm leaking out around him. She was boneless against the desk, her chest rising and falling quickly, lips parted as she gasped for air, her eyes closed, the muscles of her face lax, more relaxed than he had ever seen her._

_“Good girl,” he crooned, his voice nothing but a hoarse whisper, reaching up and stroking her red hair behind her ear. Her eyes opened, the green of her irises dark as her pupils stayed dilated, sated and content. He pulled out of her with a groan, settling back heavily on his desk chair, reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out tissues, cleaning himself off, before taking his time and cleaning her up, placing soft kisses against her thighs, soothing the ache of the bruises that had already formed on her pale flesh. When she was cleaned, he leaned forward to kiss her clit, pulling a soft sigh from her lips. He glanced at the clock on the wall—they had been in his office for nearly an hour at this point, he was surprised their pagers hadn’t been going off—but he decided that he could detain his Rookie a bit longer. He was gentle as he moved his mouth against her core, his tongue gentle and soothing as he flicked it across her clit. Her hand came down to pull at his hair, groaning in the way of oversensitivity, and he moved away after sucking her clit gently one last time._

_He stood up, tucking himself away, hesitating when he noticed her juices had stained the crotch of his pants. It wasn’t a big stain, regardless of the amount she had squirted, but he brushed off the cold dread. It didn’t matter. He helped her stand up, her legs trembling like a newborn colt, and he sat down to help push her skirt gently back down into place. Her hands were on his shoulders, holding herself up, and she let out another sigh when he rested his hands on her hips, rubbing her hipbones through the fabric of her skirt. He glanced up at her, saw the satisfied ease on her face, and he grinned at her, loved seeing her like this—because of him._

_“Thank you, Daddy,” she hummed, leaning forward to kiss him…_ ]

This time though, seeing her stand like this, with her hands clasped behind her back, gaze averted from his, he couldn’t believe he ever thought she was anything but a brat. The slight curve of her lips, trying to hide the mischievous grin, he wanted nothing more than to have her screaming his name as she begged him. He took his white coat off, ignoring her as he hung it on the coat rack by his office door, turning to face her, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt, folding the ends of each sleeve so that they were at his elbows, showing off his forearms. A quick glance at her proved that her head was up, watching him closely, her bottom lip caught in her teeth, shifting from foot to foot. He fought the smirk that tried to pull his lips, as he watched her try to mask her impatience.

He had found that his Rookie was an impatient little thing in all aspects of her life: when she had to wait on results she fidgeted and huffed and paced, but when she waited for _him_ she tried to hide it, which resulted in even more fidgeting, and in this case, soft whimpers and whines to tear themselves from her throat. His eyebrow lifted as her gaze met his, and her entire face flushed red, and she took a stumbled step forward before she stopped herself. He let a pleased smile slip through, growing when she answered it with a radiant grin.

Her smile faltered, swallowing audibly when he reached down to start unbuckling his belt, her gaze intense as she watched his fingers move. He moved slower, watching her watch him, his cock hardening more when she let out a shaky breath when he popped the button on his dress pants, slowly sliding the zipper down. He moved towards the table in the center of his office, the one that they held meetings around, crooking his finger to call her forward. She stumbled forward, stopping in front of him, rocking on the balls of her feet, fingers twitching to touch him.

“On your knees,” he ordered, softly. He would have winced at the thud that her knees made when she dropped like a rock to follow his demand, but the sight of her so eager to please him sent heat scorching through him. He pulled his cock out of his boxers, holding it in front of her mouth, watching as she rocked forward, pulling herself to a stop before she touched him, her fingers gripping her pants in a white knuckled grip to keep herself anchored. He reached forward and gripped her hair in his hand, pulling her forward so that her cheek rested against his thigh, facing his hard cock. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, sweetheart, and I’m not going to go easy on you,” he growled, harshly, his cock twitching when she let out a shaky breath against the skin of his shaft. She rubbed her head against him, nuzzling in as she nodded, letting out a breathy moan.

He pulled her head back and tapped the head of his cock against her chin, hissing when she opened her mouth and darted her tongue out to swipe across him. When he didn’t reprimand her for that, she smiled brightly, reaching up to rest her hands against his thighs, shuffling forward and taking him into her mouth. He huffed out a breath, allowing her a moment to slick him up, before he pulled her forward by his hold on her hair, shoving his cock down her throat. She gurgled a little, and he glanced down at her and groaned loudly: she was staring up at him, her green eyes determined, tears building in them, slipping over her bottom lids and streaming down her cheeks. He held her there, until she sucked a deep breath in through her nose, and then _swallowed_ him, her fingers digging into his thighs—he pulled away, moaning, letting go of her hair and listening to her gasp in air.

“Daddy,” she whimpered, fisting her hands into his pants, pulling him back to her, swallowing his cock back down her throat, humming at his sharp inhale, sucking on the head of his cock as she glared up at him, _challenging_ him.

“Oh, you naughty minx,” he chuckled, darkly, gripping her hair and fucking her mouth roughly. It was furious, and unrelenting, her tears smearing her mascara, marking her in a way that had his balls tightening. He couldn’t bring himself to care that he wasn’t holding in his moans, not caring if anybody walking by heard him fucking his Rookie’s mouth; he leaned forward against the table, using that to leverage his thrusts further, hearing her gag around him, feeling her throat bob around him, and he let out a long, low groan as he came down her throat, glad he had held onto the table. She hummed delightedly, sucking him clean, licking him until he was oversensitive, letting out a startled laugh.

She stood up from her knees, managing to gracefully slide up between him and the table, settling back against it, grinning up at him. “Was that my punishment?” she murmured, teasingly.

He grinned at her, a little too much teeth and thrilled at the way she swallowed nervously. He pushed her back against the table, laying her down, taking a moment to gaze at her, staring up at him with heat, her red hair fanned around her—the most beautiful thing he had seen. He slid his hand down her chest, to slip into her pants, under her panties; he slid his fingers inside her, groaning at how wet she was for him. She reached up and gripped the back of his head, sliding her fingers into his hair, pulling him down to bring their lips together. He licked into her mouth, slow and sensual, matching the slide of his fingers inside her; she mewled against him, moving against him as much as she could, until she started stuttering out her breath, ripping her mouth away from his to suck in air, her entire body tensing as she hit the edge of her orgasm.

That was when he pulled away from her, licking his fingers clean, as he watched the shock, then outrage cross her features. He chuckled as he put himself away, buckling his belt back up. She stood up from the table, her cheeks flushed red, her eyebrows drawn together in a scowl, her legs wobbling under her as she put her weight on them. She pressed her thighs together, trying to get friction, and he tutted at her.

“ _That_ is your punishment,” he murmured, reaching forward and parting her thighs, leaning in to kiss her gently; she whimpered against his lips.

“ _Daddy_ ,” she whined, desperately.

“Doctor Darling,” he responded, with a flash of teeth. She growled, adorably, shoving him off of her. “We’re at work, Rookie, you can’t throw a tantrum.”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” she snarled, stalking towards the door.

His hand reached out, snagging her wrist, and pulling her towards him. He grinned down at her, pleased, “Later, sweetheart. We have a job to do.”


End file.
